


youtube.com/NamWoohyun

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: the woogyu 'Influencer AU' no one asked for [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Twitch Streamer, Alternative universe - Youtuber, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Woohyun and Sunggyu are proud cat dads, bad attempt mind you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: He drops his phone in his lap before clasping his hands together and smiling widely, “Hey guys, its me, Woohyun and welcome to our firstAskNamuof the year. I hope you guys had a great Christmas and a happy new year, I had a pretty good one – Sunggyu hyung and I spent Christmas with his sister and her family in Jeonju and I beat Sunggyu out for favourite uncle again.”---Or just snippets/the process of filming Woohyun's videos





	1. Nam Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun's youtube profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and heres woohyun's version thingy
> 
> yeah
> 
> yay
> 
> idk

**Nam Woohyun ** _469K subscribers_

**About**  
\---  
Hello passerby, my name is Woohyun and I post an assortment of videos four times a week – on Tuesday you get human me aka a chill sit down video, Wednesday is collab day, on Friday you get to hear me sing – I promise you I can sing, and Sunday is vlog day where I post a weekly vlog of, well, my week. I hope you decide to stick around for a while, I swear my content is of the highest quality. I’m also a proud cat Dad, my long term partner and I have two cat sons – Salvador Dali and Leon aka Heartbutt – so please stay, even if it’s just for the cats.

For any and all business enquiries please contact:  
NamWoohyunBusiness@gmail.com

_Joined Jun 9, 2010_

Instagram  
Twitter  
Patreon  
Second Channel  
\---  
46,383,881 views

_Most recent video_  
\---  
I Love You – Nam Woohyun (Original)

_3:35 392K Views  
_ _72K Likes 1.4K Dislikes_

_Published on Jan 4, 2019_  
Starting off the year with another one of my original songs – this one got me high marks with one of my professors last year so I hope you guys enjoy it – I composed it while thinking of you all 💙  
\---  
_Comments 2.8K_

**Lee Sungjong** _pinned comment (edited)_  
Why aren’t I getting make-up credit?  
Thank you.

**True Love  
**We 👏 stan 👏 a 👏 vocal 👏 legend

**Hyunnieah  
**could your favs ever? I think not – Nam Woohyun is the superior vocalist

**lolfuckwoohyun**  
your singing is shit – get a real job

_VIEW 2 REPLIES_  
**NWHForever  
**lolfuckwoohyun I’d like to see you try and sing

**Ashlea Lee  
**lolfuckwoohyun at least he’s making money, unlike your troll self.


	2. Marriage??? *insert shocked emoji* (#AskNamuJanuary2019) | Nam Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He drops his phone in his lap before clasping his hands together and smiling widely, “Hey guys, its me, Woohyun, and welcome to our first _AskNamu_ of the year. I hope you guys had a great Christmas and a happy new year, I had a pretty good one – Sunggyu hyung and I spent Christmas with his sister and her family in Jeonju and I beat Sunggyu out for favourite uncle again.” He's so adding a clip of Yoonho loving him more than _'Uncle Sunggyugyu'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter on paper and had to transfer it to word and i regret it.
> 
> i just realised that in a lot of my fics - woohyun's been scared of the dark
> 
> i was honestly on such a roll with this chapter but then i had to go to work and like ahdsjdkfws

Woohyun wakes to quietness and an arm over his chest, a face tucked into his shoulder and his legs tangled with another set. Opening his eyes he smiles at the sight of a sleeping Sunggyu and sighs softly, moving slightly to run his fingers through the elder’s hair. God does he just want to lay there all day with Sunggyu in his arms and maybe order in – pizza probably – and watch a movie or two, but Woohyun knows he can’t do that.

He groans and stretches slightly, his legs straightening out a bit causing Sunggyu to move his own and roll over completely, shoving his face into a pillow instead.

“_Hyung!_ Come back.” Woohyun says with a whine in his voice, already missing Sunggyu’s body heat.

The elder just groans, “You keep moving and I wanna sleep.” His voice is muffled by the pillow and Woohyun pouts.

He exhales, turning his head to the left to look for the time – _7:24 _– he brings his hands to his face and rubs the sleep from his eyes in an attempt to wake up further – sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the duvet half hanging off the bed after the movement. He stretches his arms above his head before getting up and staggering out of the room and across the hall – wincing as the hall light hits his eyes.

His camera sits on his desk, hopefully fully charged after the trouble he’s had with it over the last few weeks – maybe it’s time for a new one. He grabs it and wanders into the living, not after turning it on and filming their bedroom quickly – he’s got to start his vlog at some point. “Sunggyu’s still sleeping.” He whispers to the camera, his eyes soften, “he’s so cute.”

Woohyun stops recording and makes a detour through the kitchen to unplug his phone from the charger before setting his camera down on the table next to the couch, plopping himself down in front of it and pressing record.

He drops his phone in his lap before clasping his hands together and smiling widely, “Hey guys, it's me, Woohyun, and welcome to our first _AskNamu_ of the year. I hope you guys had a great Christmas and a happy new year, I had a pretty good one – Sunggyu hyung and I spent Christmas with his sister and her family in Jeonju and I beat Sunggyu out for favourite uncle again.” He's so adding a clip of Yoonho picking him over _'Uncle Sunggyugyu.'_

He waves his phone, “I got you guys to send in your questions under the _‘#AskNamuJanuary2019’_ tag,” he gestures vaguely to where he’d going to put the tweet on screen during editing. “And now we’re going to go through it and answer a few of them.”

Pulling open Twitter he goes to his profile and clicks the hashtag in his pinned tweet, he scans the top tweet and snorts, “Okay this is from _holdonme2019 – ‘do you think you’re hot?’_ – I think we should ask Sunggyu that question.” Woohyun reaches and picks up his camera, giving his viewers a great view of his chin.

He rushes towards the bedroom and flicks the light on – this causes Sunggyu to let out a groan and pull the duvet over his head. “Babe, am I hot?” Woohyun asks, dropping down on the bed next to Sunggyu, pulling back the covers and shoving the camera in the elder’s face.

Sunggyu groans and pushes the camera away, “It's too early for this – let me sleep.”

“But am I hot though?”

“Yes – now leave,” Sunggyu says while turning on his side and attempting to kick Woohyun out of the bed – it doesn’t work, if anything Woohyun gets closer.

Woohyun smiles and kisses Sunggyu’s cheek quickly, “Thanks, babe.” He says and scurries out of the room – not after turning the lights off again, he’s not that mean. He holds the camera out in front of himself. “You heard it here first guys – I’m hot.” Woohyun dissolves into a fit of giggles and has to lean up against the wall for support, “oh my God, I’m so weird.”

He pushes off the wall and enters the living room again – choosing to sit on the other end of the couch in front of the window, “Honestly guys, we had such bad lighting before – and I know I could just turn the lights on but like, who has time for that, its not like I’ve walked past the switch three times this morning or anything.”

He sets the camera down on the side table and instead of being a normal person and going around to sit on the couch, he throws a leg over the back and pulls himself over – proudly showing off his _classic_ _Care Bears _pyjama bottoms before ending up on the floor on the other side of the couch. “I hate myself – god you’re an idiot Woohyun.” He mutters, getting up onto the couch and crossing his legs.

Woohyun reaches behind himself blindly and somehow grabs his phone, he scrolls a bit before selecting a random tweet. “Our next question is from Emily – _‘what’s your favourite candle scent?’_. Love this question.” He sighs and ponders the question for a moment. “Um, my Mum actually got me a candle for Christmas – it’s the scent of the house I grew up in, like the air freshener stuff we had everywhere and I honestly cried – thanks, Mum.” He smiles at the camera knowing his Mum is watching.

He reads out the next tweet. “_’do you sleep with a nightlight?’ –_ I’ve said this before in like the _phobia tag_ video I did with Myungsoo, I’ll add a card in the top right corner to the video now,” he points to where the card will pop down, “but I’m scared of the dark and we have nightlights in every outlet in the apartment and, Sunggyu and I sleep with our bedroom door open and the hallway light on.”

“This one’s random and also a direct personal attack, thanks _Jason003 – ‘how many shoes do you own?’”_ Woohyun looks at the camera with a completely serious expression and answers, “too many.”

Woohyun smiles when stumbling upon the next tweet. “_’How are you?’_ – I’m doing really well, thank you for asking _woogyuftw_. I hope you all are doing amazing and if things aren’t so flash right now,” he smiles softly at the camera, “things will get better – I promise.”

“This question is also a personal attack – _‘do you cry during movies?’_ – you all know perfectly well that I cry during movies, I literally cried after watching that Australian movie, _Oddball,_ with the dog and the penguins, like that shit made me sob.” He blinks, “I’m going to have to bleep that – YouTube loves demonetising me these days – link to my Patreon in the description.”

Out of the corner of his eye Woohyun sees Sunggyu come into view and he turns to face his partner, “Hey, you’re awake now!” he says with so much enthusiasm that he can see Sunggyu physically cringe.

The elder groans and throws himself on top of Woohyun, his legs wrapping around Woohyun on the couch, arms loosely around his waist and face in the crook of Woohyun’s neck. “You’re too loud.” He mumbles.

Woohyun kisses the side of Sunggyu’s head, “Sorry babe.”

He hums, “its ‘kay.”

“Are you going to be joining us for the rest of the Q’n’A?” Woohyun asks, voice noticeably quieter.

“I’m going to doze a bit.” He traces a line up Woohyun’s spine before letting his hand drop again. “As you were.”

“Okay,” Woohyun lets his spare hand rest at the base of Sunggyu’s neck, fingers playing with the strands of hair they can reach. “Next question – _‘piercings?’_” he turns his head slightly to show the dangling triangle earrings Sungjong had gifted him the Christmas just gone. “I just have my ears pierced but I want to get my nipples-“

Sunggyu interrupts him before he can even get the words out. “You’re not getting nipple piercings.”

“Why not?” the younger whines, quietness be damned – he’s going to whine.

“Cause I say so,” Sunggyu says and makes no attempt to explain himself further.

Woohyun rolls his eyes – he’s so getting them now. “Rude – okay next question.” He scrolls more and stops at a kind of serious question, liking it as he has done for the others he’s answered for easy finding during the editing process. “coming in from Harry – _’thoughts on marriage?’” _ he leans back a bit, forcing Sunggyu to look at him, “hyung, will you marry me?”

“Ask me when I’m more awake,” Sunggyu says before closing his eyes and returning his face to Woohyun’s neck.

“Definitely.” He promises and moves onto the next question. “_’favourite cereal?’” _Woohyun doesn’t even get a chance to answer before Sunggyu’s answering for him.

“Woohyun’ boring and likes oatmeal.”

“I don’t consider that a cereal.”

“Cornflakes then – moral of the story is that your taste buds are boring as f-word.” Sunggyu’s surprised his sleep hazed mind was able to remember the sensitivity of the YouTube monetisation system and how Woohyun can’t seem to get on the right side of it lately – a graphic conversation about their ‘private’ sex life in Woohyun’s New Year’s vlog definitely isn’t how to do it.

“Says the one who doesn’t try new things.” Woohyun sticks his tongue out despite knowing Sunggyu can’t see it – but his viewers can. “And thank you for being considerate of my income and not swearing.”

The elder rolls his eyes. “All you do is rant and rave about the YouTube algorism, it's ingrained into my hardware at this point.” He wiggles closer to Woohyun. “You should just do twitch – we can use copyrighted music and swear.”

Woohyun hums, “Maybe one day, babe.” He doesn’t have to scroll far before landing on a question that’ll be amazing to end on. “Ooo I like this question – _‘are you in love?’_” he smiles widely at the camera, his eyes crinkling up into his signature eye smile, “I’m in love with this hyung right here.” He points to Sunggyu for the viewers who don’t know.

“I love you too.” He hears Sunggyu say and his smile just grows.

“I think this is also a good time to end it – thank you for all the questions, get ready to tweet me more for February’s AskNamu.” He points to the top left corner where the hashtag for next month will hang down - _#AskNamuFebuary2019._

“If you enjoyed what you saw – please like, subscribe and all that jazz – my socials can be seen on screen now and my Patreon will be linked below for anyone feeling generous.” He smiles and waves slightly, “Bye guys!” he flicks his wrist up to cue a transition to his outro screen that will contain a video recommendation, selected fanart piece and all his current Patreons.

“You’re so cute, y’know?” Sunggyu says out of know where pulling himself up and sitting in Woohyun’s lap. “No wonder everyone loves you.”

“You love me too right?” the younger says with his boyish grin.

Woohyun loves Sunggyu’s smile. “Of course I do, idiot.” The affection in the elder’s voice warms Woohyun’s chest and he can’t help but kiss him.

\---

Marriage??? *insert shocked emoji* (#AskNamuJanuary2019) | Nam Woohyun

_192K Views 15:09  
47K Likes 879 Dislikes_

**Nam Woohyun ** _472K subscribers_

_Published on Jan 8, 2019_  
Our first #AskNamu of the year kicks off at 7:30 am yesterday with a sleepy Sunggyu guesting and background cat cameos.  
_Patreon_  
\---  
_Comments 5.8K_

**Begin Again** _pinned comment_  
If this comment gets 100K likes Woohyun’s allowed to get his nipples pierced and we get a video out of it  
_👍_ _24K _

_VIEW 205 REPLIES_  
**gyuzizi VODs  
**Begin Again No.

**Nam Woohyun  
**gyuziz VODs Yes.

_VIEW 203 MORE REPLIES_

**True Love**  
“Woohyun is boring and likes oatmeal.”  
-Kim Sunggyu 2K19

**mandumandumandu**  
I love these kinds of Woohyun videos – the more organic, not much editing and just nice vibes videos. They make me feel all warm and fluffy inside.  
_Nam Woohyun_**_❤_**_️_

**Amelia Thomson**  
Did Sunggyu just agree to marry Woohyun? Are we getting another YouTuber wedding but this time it’s actual goals, cute and not faked for views???

_VIEW 2 REPLIES_  
**Nam Woohyun  
**Amelia Thomson I wish – Sunggyu hyung said no when I asked him again because _apparently,_ I can’t propose with a strawberry flavoured ring pop

**Ashlea Lee  
**Nam Woohyun Sunggyu has standards and we respect that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad that I have the angst portion of this AU already planned out and half-written?
> 
> like the angst plot for this AU is literally going to be a fic thats over ten chapter and probably be like 20,000 words because i love angst so much and i haven't written this kind of angst before and i'm so excited to post it (its my favourite kind of angst after break up angst)
> 
> Sidenote - I designed Myungsoo a whole apartment for this AU because I need to know floor plans when writing and um I wanna live in it.


	3. A Domestic Week 6 of 2019 | Nam Woohyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re onto their last colours when Woohyun glances back towards the counter and slips forward, cup spilling on the bench and hands landing on the freshly baked cake – crushing it and covering his hands in a rainbow of coloured icing – at the sight of the numbers going up, up, up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hastily finished this in class today so I hope it doesn't suck too bad
> 
> also its unedited and I can't be bothered to run it through grammarly - i'll do that later

Woohyun stares at his live subscriber count and watches the numbers go up a few and then down a couple, then up and up and pause, then down. _He’s so close._

“You’ll get a migraine if you keep staring at the screen.” Sunggyu rests his hands on Woohyun’s shoulders and digs his thumbs into the tendons between Woohyun’s neck and shoulder – he furrows his eyebrows at how tight they are. “You’re still over ten thousand off – come watch a movie or something, then come back and check.”

He shakes his head and pulls his knee closer to his chest. “Nu ah. I’ve been getting five thousand sub days for the past week – I’m going to hit 500k any minute now.”

Sunggyu sighs and slumps forward, wrapping his arms around Woohyun’s front, tucking his face into Woohyun’s neck and kissing the skin. “But it’s your birthday – I wanna do things with you outside the study.”

“We can have birthday sex after I reach 500k.”

“What about baking your cake? We always do birthday cakes together.” Sunggyu huffs when he gets no response from the younger. He pulls away from Woohyun and stands up straight. “Fine. I’m going to go burn down the kitchen with my non-existent cooking skills.” He threatens.

The younger shrugs. “I have faith you won’t – and your pay check can cover the repairs.” Woohyun says and watches the counter tick over into the nineties.

“I’m serious, Woohyun, you need to get away from the computer and do something more productive.”

Woohyun pouts and whines up at Sunggyu – taking his eyes off the counter. “But hyung, I’m so close.”

Sunggyu breathes through his nose and finally relents with a compromise. “Fine, get the counter up on my laptop and you can watch it in the background while we bake a cake.”

Woohyun spins in his chair, pushing off his desk and rolling over to Sunggyu’s. “That’s actually a good idea – let’s do that.” He says while pulling the elder’s laptop onto his knees, opening it up and inputting Sunggyu’s password – but not after admiring the photo of them Sunggyu has set as his lock screen; a screen grab taken from the boyfriend tag they’d done on Woohyun’s channel back in 2016 when they’d only been dating for eight months. Woohyun misses looking that young.

“Of course it’s a good idea – I’m smart.” He mutters.

The younger stands. “Indeed you are, babe.” He taps Sunggyu’s cheek softly in passing. “Please get my vlog camera, we have a cake to bake and it’ll be perfect material for the vlog.”

“Yah, what am I? Your slave?”

“Damn, hyung, is that a new kink of yours?”

Sunggyu doesn’t even dignify Woohyun with a response, instead he picks up Woohyun’s vlog camera and stalks out of the room with an eye roll and to bake the cake he doesn’t think Woohyun deserves anymore after that comment.

The smile across Woohyun’s face widens as he trials after his partner. “I’m down to try new things, y’know. You could call me master and it’d be hot.” He snorts. “shit, maybe I’m the one with a new kink.”

-

An hour and a half of measuring out ingredients, mixing them together, distracting Sunggyu with kisses while Woohyun steals batter from the bowl only to be caught by said kisses – the cake is finally in the oven and Woohyun’s subscriber count has just tipped over to 498,000.

Sunggyu doesn’t know how he ended up sat upon the bench with Woohyun between his legs and kissing him over and over again. But it’s onto the icing while the cake bakes for that last 5 minutes so he regretfully pushes the younger away to instead reach behind himself into the open cupboard for the box of food dye.

He ignores the younger’s pout. “What colour?” Sunggyu asks, holding up their box of many different food dye colours.

Woohyun takes a minute to contemplate what colours he wants to celebrate turning 25 with. “All of them.” He nods. “Yes, all of them. I’m a quarter of a century old and it needs to be memorable – plus it’ll get more likes on Instagram.”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes but picks out the basic colours of the rainbow to please his boyfriend, “Of course you do.”

The younger smiles his eye smile at Sunggyu before turning back to the camera and holding up the icing sugar. “It’s icing time.” He says and proceeds to rip the bag open, a puff of white sugary dust coming up to hit him in the face as he does so. He scrunches up his nose and turns to Sunggyu. “Hyung, it’s on my face.”

“Should’ve used scissors.” Comes the streamer’s unsympathetic reply as he works on taking the cake from the oven to cool down.

The YouTuber sticks out his tongue at his neglectful partner before pouring half the contents of the bag into the newly cleaned bowl. Like he said – it’s icing time. He mix’s lukewarm water from the long ago boiled kettle, a little bit at a time before he has a not quite runny consistency. He sticks the icing covered spoon in his mouth before Sunggyu can catch him and bends down to get five cups from the bottom draw. He places them on the bench before separating the icing into six separate parts to add the colours.

After he and Sunggyu have mixed the colours through he turns to look back at the counter – _499,138._ “Okay I’m not patient so Sunggyu and I are just going to start now.” He says looks at his boyfriend expectantly. “We can do it now right, hyung?”

“It’ll be messy.” Sunggyu says but brings the cake and cooling rack over to the island bench.

Woohyun smiles at the elder. “That’s fine – this isn’t a cooking channel.” And passes Sunggyu the red to start drizzling as he begins with the blue.

They’re onto their last colours when Woohyun glances back towards the count and slips forward, cup spilling on the bench and hands landing on the freshly baked cake – crushing it and covering his hands in a rainbow of coloured icing – at the sight of the numbers going up, up, up.

“Woohyun, what the hell!” Sunggyu hisses and turns the cup Woohyun had spilled up right.

“Oh my god, oh my god.” He mutters before turning to his borderline fuming boyfriend. He cups Sunggyu’s face with his icing covered hands and just kisses him, he just kisses him.

“I hit it.” He says as he pulls away, a huge grin on his face.

“You got icing all over my face.” Sunggyu tries to pout but he can’t help but match Woohyun’s smile – he’s proud of him.

“Let me clean it off then.” Woohyun lunges forward and manages to lick a strip of icing off of Sunggyu’s cheek before he’s being pushed away, taking a hand full of cake and icing to the face.

-

Woohyun clicks pause as his outro music for the vlog plays – a snippet of the instrument of a new song he’s working on. _Somethings missing._ Furrowing his eyebrows he picks up his camera, leaning back in his chair he holds his camera up and clicks record, not caring about how messy his hair is or the fact that he’s wearing a well-worn jumper with bleach stains and a stretched out neck that he should’ve thrown out years ago.

He smiles at the camera. “Hey guys, editing Woohyun here. This video is meant to go up in like,” he glances to the clock at the bottom of his desk top – 22:13, “20 minutes but I thought I’d just add this bit to end the vlog.” He pulls his knees up onto the chair. “Thank you so much for helping me reach five hundred thousand subscribers.”

“I’ve been doing YouTube for a long time, nearly nine years now and that’s a crazy amount of time. I started mainly just for shits and giggles Y’know?” Woohyun shrugs his shoulders slightly and rests the camera on his knees to take the weight off his arms. “I posted videos of me just having fun and mucking around with my friends, I never thought I’d get a following, reach this number, let alone be able to make a living posting YouTube videos.”

He tries his hardest to make sure his sincerity and thankfulness shows in his voice. “And I have all of you to thank for that. Thank you for helping my dream come true.” He vaguely registers the sound of meowing and Sunggyu’s voice as he feeds the children in the background. “I’ll see you in the next video. Bye guys.” With another small smile and a wave he ends the recording, now all that’s left to do is add that clip and he’s basically ready to upload.

\---

**#7 ON TRENDING**

A Domestic Week 6 of 2019 | Nam Woohyun

_859K Views 24:13  
128K Likes 1.1K Dislikes_

_**Nam Woohyun **502K subscribers_

_Published on Feb 10, 2019_  
Sunggyu and I spent the week doing very domestic things (we bought new plates guys – big deal) and then celebrated my birthday and me reaching 500k with a cake – most of which we wore but it was still good cake.  
\---  
_Comments 11.5K_

**Nam Woohyun** _pinned comment (edited)_  
Serious though guys – thank you so much for 500k subscribers. I appreciate and love every single one of you so so so much.  
(edit) I don’t know how I have the watch time but thank you for getting this video on the trending page, it means a lot guys.

**True Love  
**the poor cake tHO

**Matthew Johnson  
**This is the content the platform needs more of. Vlogs of normal things and normal lives, not faked for views and drama filled nonsense. Congrats on 500k dude and hitting the trending page, you totally deserve it.

**Memestar123**  
who else is here from the trending page and decided to sub?

_VIEW 15 REPLIES_  
**Jason1999  
**Memestar123 me

**SubToPewdiepie  
**Memestar123 mood

_VIEW 13 MORE REPLIES_

**Just Sam  
**4:27 me when I forget to go shopping: whERE’s my mcdONALDS


End file.
